


Soft as snow but warm inside

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, Half-Sibling Incest, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF Kink Meme, prompt: "She gets off on having the heir of Winterfell on his knees begging for a taste."  - Genderbending fic with fem!Jon and Robb featuring some light femdom, and very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft as snow but warm inside

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a first for me - genderbending is not something I have done before, but I can't say I didn't enjoy writing this one. I hope this is somewhat like what you wanted, anon!OP :)

Robb awoke to the sound of knuckles rapping gently at his door. He groaned, rolling over, only to realise his room was cast in daylight. He groaned in complaint to himself, and rubbing his eyes he rose from his bed and to the door where Grey Wind was patiently waiting to greet whoever was there.   
It was his half-sister Jeyne, who stood with her eyes to her hands, but they flicked up at Robb as soon as he opened the door. 

“Father sent me.” She said softly. 

“I know, I know.” Yawned Robb sleepily, rubbing one eye. “He knows I’ve overslept, doesn’t he?”

Jeyne hid a smile behind her delicate hand, clad with silver rings. “He does, and he’s not happy. I would make haste to get dressed at once, if I were you.”  
“I thought you were coming to hunt as well?” Robb asked, looking into her grey eyes. Hunting was usually reserved for men, but Jeyne Snow was a bastard child, and so was allowed certain concessions other noble ladies lacked. Ned had occasionally let her join the hunt, merely as an observer, but Robb knew that it made her incredibly happy just to be amongst the others, riding through the woods tracking game. Jeyne was naturally skilled with a bow and sword as a child, but the lady Catelyn Stark had forbidden her to pursue such unladylike activities. Robb could see the sadness in her eyes, and knew that this time she was forbidden to participate.

“I’m to do sewing today.” Jeyne replied curtly as she smoothed out the fabric of the skirt of her dress with both hands, her eyes beginning to well up in sadness. “I wish you a good hunt all the same.”

Robb took her slender hand between his and bent down slightly to place a kiss on her cheek. Jeyne had a long face like her father, but her features were fine and her lips full. 

“Thank you. I must get dressed now, but we shall sup together in the evening, I do not think we will have a long ride today.” Robb replied, before delicately closing the door between them, feeling wracked with guilt that Jeyne could not join him in the hunt. He stood against the door for a moment, took a deep breath and began to get dressed.

The first delicate flakes of snow had began to fall, and were just enough to cling to ones skin as they melted, leaving the entire hunting party feeling rather miserable by the time they had returned to Winterfell. Theon Greyjoy had shot two fat hares, and Robb had helped his father track down an injured doe, that Ned slew himself efficiently before they strung it up on a pole and set back for home. 

Robb chose to sit next to his half-sister in the evening while they ate the fruits of their hunt. She smiled meekly at him as he asked about her day.  
“Needlework, again.” She sighed “I would have much rather be out there in the snow with you.”

Robb laughed, pushing a piece of venison around the leeks and potatoes on his plate. “It was dreadful weather out there, but there is still a lot of game in the forest. It would have been nice to be able to talk to you out there, I spent most of the time listening to Theon’s tales of conquest with various women, and I think I rolled my eyes so much at him I’m surprised they can still face forward anymore.”

Jeyne laughed, “He will never stop with that won’t he? I’m surprised he hasn’t fabricated any tales about me yet.”

Robb looked down at his plate again. “If he does, I’ll smack that smile right out of his face.”

Jeyne placed a hand on Robb’s thigh under the table, and Robb visibly tensed up. “Don’t worry about him, he’s just a stupid boy, even if he’s older than us. Besides, I’d want the honor of knocking his teeth out myself.”

Robb laughed as he gently moved her hand from his thigh, a strange feeling washing over him. “I think I would pay gold to see that happen.”

Jeyne took a sip from her goblet, dark eyes regarding him. “I’m sorry.” 

Robb leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear. “Don’t be. I just can’t have you doing that, not here. You know what it does to me.”

“I would very much like to see you tonight.” She whispered back. “I will leave my chamber doors unlocked. If I’m asleep you can wake me.”

Robb turned back to his food, flushing red, and nodded, taking a sip of his wine in a vain attempt to appear nonchalant. A high pitched shriek rose up above the chatter at the table, and Robb glanced over to see his sister Sansa, standing up, face bright red in anger.

“Arya!” She growled. Arya giggled, and Sansa turned to their mother. “She threw meat on me, now my dress is ruined.” She groaned in distain. Catelyn turned to Robb.  
“Please escort your little sister to her bedchambers, she can go straight to bed without finishing her supper or having her dessert.”

Robb nodded, and took his disgruntled sister by the arm, leading her out of the dining hall. As he was about to exit, he turned back, to see his half-sister still watching him.

Once Robb had put Arya to bed, explaining to her the pros and cons of flinging food at one’s sister, he returned to the dining hall where servants were clearing away dishes and beginning to set out fruit and tarts for dessert. He noted that his sister had left already. Robb could hear what his parents were talking about, and it was a subject that made his stomach churn.

“She’s far too old to not be betrothed Ned, we need to find her a suitable husband. Surely there is at least some man out there who would want a bastard lady to wed.”

“I know, but she has taken no interest in any of her suitors.” Ned replied to his wife, plucking a grape from his plate. 

“Neither did I, at first.” Cately replied coldly “We need her out of here Ned, it’s time.”

Robb’s stomach began to ache now, and he decided he had eaten enough. 

“Excuse me, I’m afraid I am feeling not all that well.” He said, “I think I shall retire after a hot bath.”

His parents bid him goodnight, and Robb quickly left the hall. He called for a hot bath, which he sank into with a sigh, the warmth instantly relaxing some of the tension out of his body. He scrubbed himself down with a rough cloth, hoping that he could also scrub away the thought of his half-sister being taken away to marry someone she did not care for, for Robb never to see again. Robb knew that it was the reality of being a lady, but this was his sister, and he wanted to be by her side, always. Once he was bathed and dressed, Robb returned to his bedchambers where Grey Wind was snoring on the end of his bed. He curled up on top of the furs next to his direwolf, and waited until he could no longer hear the sounds of footsteps in the hallways, or men outside lazily chatting while they attended to various tasks. 

It was certainly not the first time that Robb had waited until late to enter Jeyne’s chambers, and he hoped that it would not be the last. Incest was looked upon by all as horrible blasphemy, but one night Robb had divulged his feelings to Jeyne after too much wine, and the two had kissed awkwardly in the godswood. They had grown closer since then, sharing their bed on occasion.

Robb pulled a fur blanket around his shoulders and set off, barefoot, towards Jeyne’s chambers. As promised, her door was unlocked, and Robb flinched as the door creaked as he opened it. Jeyne was lying in bed, facing away from the door, and she did not stir. A single candle burned dimly on the table next to her bed. Robb realized she must have fallen asleep waiting for him, and he shed his fur and softly crept to her bed, joining her under the covers.

The warmth of her body and the soft curve of her backside against his crotch made Robb instantly grow hard. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in deep the scent of her hair. She murmured something sleepily as one of his hands snaked down to between her legs, and he began to rub her through her silken sleeping gown. 

“Mmm, what a pleasant way to wake.” She whispered, turning herself around, Robb’s two fingers still rubbing between her clenched thighs. She lifted her head to allow Robb’s arm to lie beneath her neck, and he wrapped it around her tightly. “Kiss me.” 

He pressed his lips against hers, soft and inviting. He knew that she liked being kissed slowly, so he let the kiss last for a while before pulling away to press his lips to hers again. He moaned softly, and his tongue met hers with a delicacy that was exquisite and teased him so. He already felt harder than he had ever thought he could possibly be, and wanted to rip off her dress and fuck her hard, right then and there, but that was not how it worked between them. Jeyne was the one in charge in the bedroom, and it was exactly how Robb liked it.

She pulled away, and bit her lip in a way she knew would drive Robb wild. “Take off my dress.” She said. The dress was a simple silk gown for sleeping, which buttoned at the front down to the waist. Robb kissed her again, fingers deftly undoing each button, and with each button he would kiss her lower and lower – first on the cheek, then the neck, and he made his way down between her perfumed breasts down to her navel. She rolled onto her back, and lifted her hips up just enough that Robb could pull the silk over them. She was naked beneath the dress, and Robb teasingly ran his fingers over her mound of coarse black hair, then down to her inner thighs. He knelt beside her, still fully clothed in his sleeping garb, cock aching for her.

“Pleasure me with your mouth.” Jeyne instructed, reciprocating his touch by running her fingertips on his upper thigh, just shy of his manhood. “If you are good I will let you do more, understand?”

Robb nodded, his heart racing. Nothing made him more aroused than being instructed on exactly what he was to do by Jeyne. Cupping her buttocks in both hands, he settled laying down between her legs, and, using the tip of his tongue, lapped once, very slowly. He felt her clit twitch under the touch of her tongue, and he could already taste that she was sweet and wet and ready for him. She grasped roughly at his auburn hair, forcing his face closer to her. He closed his eyes, and began to work his tongue slightly firmer now, breathing in her scent, the whole time just wanting to pull away, throw her legs over his shoulders and fuck her harder than he ever had in his life. But she was in command. He ran his tongue in circles around her clit, and then would let it dip down; teasing the opening he so desperately wanted to be inside.

“You taste so good.” Robb remarked between flicks of his tongue. He grinned to himself as he elicited soft moans of pleasure from Jeyne. He pushed a finger inside her, soft and warm, quickly followed by a second as he delicately lapped at her clit. 

“Mmm, yes, fuck me with those fingers. I want to kiss you again.” She moaned, and pulled him up to meet her mouth gripping his hair still. His chin was slick with her wetness but she kissed him regardless, gasping as he worked his fingers hard inside her. 

“Please, I want to be inside you.” Robb panted, kissing at her collarbone, and wandering down to her breasts. She laughed as his red stubble tickled each one as he used his tongue to play with her right nipple, his eyes staring up at her in longing. 

“Not yet.” She said, grinning wolfishly. “Lie down on the bed, I’m going to tie you up. Take off your clothes.”

Robb moaned into her breast, partly exasperated but mostly very excited. He pulled himself away, and threw his simple linen shirt off over his head to the floor, which was soon followed by his breeches and smallclothes. He lay down on the bed, throwing his arms above his head eagerly so that Jeyne could tie them to the bedposts. While she did this, she knelt over his head so that he could continue to taste her. Once he was secured, she moved her body back, and sat down, his cock between them aching to be inside of her, throbbing and hard. She traced her fingers down his chest, eyes glittering in the candlelight in approval. She ground her hips down on him, and he groaned.

“Please. I need you, now.” He whispered.

“Not yet.” She said again. “First I think you need some hot wax.”

“Yes I do.” He panted in agreement, and watched as she reached over to the candle on the bedside table. He winced as several hot drops fell and almost immediately solidified on his chest. She laughed as he felt his cock twitch between them.

“You are so eager.” She noted, taking his cock in her hand for the first time. She was kneeling over him, and guided the cock against her slick cunt, back and fourth, moaning softly as though she was merely pleasuring herself. He tried to push his hips upward to guide himself inside of her, and she immediately let him go, and reached forward to slap his face.

“I did not say that you could do that, did I?” She said, reaching for the candle, spilling more wax down onto his stomach, and then his thighs. He let out a hiss of pain, but she knew that he adored the pain too. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I just can’t stand the sight of you there, so close to being inside you. I need it.”

Still kneeling, she reached down and began to touch herself with one hand, the other reaching down to Robb’s cock again. Her hands felt amazing, but he still wanted nothing but to be inside her.

“At least let me taste you again.” He begged, and she laughed, positioning herself above his face again. She was beginning to ache with need herself, and she moaned, grinding her hips down onto his face again. She was feeling close herself, and decided it was time. She pulled away from him, and lay down on top of him, kissing him again, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She grasped his cock at the base of the shaft again, and guided it back and fourth across her lips, pushing it teasingly almost inside herself. Robb moaned, but this time did not let his hips buck up in protest. Jeyne kissed Robb deeply, and they both sighed in a mixture of pleasure and relief as he effortlessly pushed inside her as deep as possible. She rolled her hips in a slow, circular motion, moaning as she used a finger to rub her clit eagerly. Robb had his hips braced, pushing up slightly into her, but did not dare to move.

“I’m really close.” She whispered, rolling her hips again, this time allowing herself to move up and down more, raking her fingernails down his chest, leaving long red trails. “If you make me come I’ll let you fuck me hard like I know you want to.”

A shiver of delight ran down Robb’s spine at that, and he whispered back. “Untie me and I can do that for you.” 

She laughed, and untied his hands, his lips playfully sucking at one perky breast as she leant forward. He felt relieved that his hands were untied, and he placed one on her waist, the other positioned between them, two fingers at her clit, which was firm and slick. She leant down and they kissed again, and he guided her movements with the hand on her waist, all the while his other hand toying with her.

“Oh, Robb…” She moaned into his ear, eagerly nibbling on his lobe. “Just like that.”

Robb continued to thrust upward in a slow rhythm, which matched the movement of his fingers. He panted hard, holding himself back from going as hard and fast as he wanted to, favouring a pace that he knew would please Jayne better.

Jeyne moaned his name into his ear louder than she intended to, and Robb felt her tight cunt throb onto his cock, her whole body tense for a moment and then extremely relaxed as she rode each wave of pleasure as it ebbed through her body. 

“Gods, you are good at that.” She whispered lustfully, her raven hair tangled and spilling over one shoulder. They lay together for a moment, Robb still inside her, and kissed. “You have been very good to me tonight. I would like you to fuck me hard now.”

Robb laughed in relief as she pulled away from him, his cock instantly missing how tight and wet she was. She positioned herself on her hands and knees before him, her soft buttocks and cunt enticing him to rise to his knees himself. He pushed inside her eagerly, and she gasped as he suddenly filled her again. Robb thrust into her hard, his hands on her hips, groaning in pleasure as she threw her thick hair over her shoulder and peered back at her. He bit down on his own lip, as he thrust hard enough to make the whole bed shake.

“I’m going to come.” He said, biting harder on his lip until he tasted blood. 

“Harder.” She urged, and he complied, taking her so roughly in his hands that he might leave bruises.

It was not long before Robb cried out in pleasure, pulling out of Jeyne to spill his seed in thick hot streams upon her back. Once he was spent, he pushed his cock back inside her, and pulled her body back against him, one hand clasping at a breast while he kissed her neck. She giggled playfully, and they fell back onto the bed together, her back pressed against his chest. 

“You still want more?” She asked, snuggling back against him, pushing his cock inside her more.

“Maybe.” He smiled, fingers tracing along the curve of her body gently “I just want to be inside you, too.” 

She smiled and he wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her softly as they lay in a dreamlike state, listening to the first sounds of birdsong.


End file.
